


You're the highlight of my lowlife.

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Architect Steve Rogers, Ballerina Bucky, Birth Control, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Body Hair, Cacti city, Cats, Coffee Shops, Coincidences, Dancing with anal beads in, Dogs, First Dates, Gay Bucky Barnes, Implied Mpreg, Insomnia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pictures, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Scars, Smut, Steve and Bucky are couch gremlins, Steve has a Chameleon, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tattoos, Tokyo (City), War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Bucky Barnes, 6'5 feet tall, 230 pounds of muscle, tattooed Russian, insomniac amputee that is now a professional ballerina and a Omega that's bursting at the seams with the want to start a family.Steve Rogers: 5 five feet short, 90 pounds of asthma and health conditions; arcitect, Alpha.And through my 3 AM Red Bull induced hypergraphia, I will magically merge these two dorks into the best Damn couple in Brooklyn.





	1. All these years on my own/Fight my fight all alone

Bucky took another bite of his almond filled Hershey bar and took a swig of Vodka mixed with a little bit of red Bull that was contained in a travel mug. But he quickly went back to eating straight out of the chocolate mudslide ice cream carton grumpily. Sam gaped at him in silent horror, still abstaining from breathing through his nose because of the foul odor of Bucky's downtown flat.

"I fucking hate being single. " Bucky said suddenly after six binged episodes of Orange Is the New Black in silence. "If I had had an Alpha, we'd be screwing our brains out right now. Definitely. "

Sam rolled his brown eyes. Bucky called him seven hours ago to 'hang out'. Sam knew what that ment. It ment he was to go over to Bucky's flat, watch Netflix while his best friend ate a dangerous amount of sweets and listen to his many rants. This happened everytime he was on his heat. Sam now had Bucky's heats on his calendar so he wouldn't make plans. Exactly like Alphas do for their own omegas. And the reason the place reeked was Bucky was drugged up to his ears in heat suppressants and the brunette had also lit candles that smelled of basic Alpha to comfort him. The combination did not mix well.

"How come I can't be like the other jillion people out there who found somebody absolutely perfect for them?"

"I'm single and okay with that."

"Actually. I know exactly why I can't find somebody. Because I'm not the cookie cutter omega with a size five waistline." He huffed.

"But you're fertile. At least you've got that going for ya."

Bucky's shoulders sagged, "I want pups sooooooo _bad._ I want a fucking huge littler of pups, I want a house full of pups. And I want my Alpha and I to be woken up by the pitter patter of little feet. Ya know I heard IVF works well for omegas."

"You're gonna get a stranger's jizz and have his kid?"

"Not a stranger's. Maybe a friends? " Bucky tilted his head and made puppy eyes at Sam. 

"Oh no, oh _hell no._ " He shook his head. "I love you man but I can't let you have my kid."

"Fine. " The brunette huffed and went back to drinking alcohol.

"I could set you up with a guy." Sam offered while taking a spoon full of ice cream. 

"Oh yeah, right! Remember how great last time turned out?"

"I admit Natasha wasn't the best choice. "

"Your choice was solely based on the fact she was an Alpha and Russian. I don't even like women. But she did have the biggest dick on a female Alpha I've ever been fucked with." He nodded to himself, remembering the many times she assisted him through heats.

"But this time I got the perfect guy."

"Oh Yeah? Tell me about him?"

"Now where's the fun in knowing, Bucknasty? "

 


	2. Take me in your arms and Hold me tight, yeah, pull me close

Bucky's poor feet barely picked off the busy sidewalk. He was marching to the local coffee shop he went to everyday. The reason for his zombie like state was he spent all last night tossing and turning. Trying to find the best position for the sleep that usually never came. The blue door's bell chimed as he walked in the café. As always, he looked to his normal spot. It was the perfect seat. It had a small table that was too small to share but big enough to fit all your things on it and, in the corner so he could see the whole café and not feel crowded. But today, someone was in it.

A pale, small, skinny blonde in a baggy white NASA shirt and skinny black jeans was sitting in his window spot in the corner. A laptop and his satchel were strewn across the round table with a pink drink with whipped cream on top. The screen's white light lit his pretty face. The computer had a random pattern of whales colored in with the Bisexual pride flag. The beautiful stranger's sent definitely read Alpha. Most Alpha sents were off putting to Bucky but his made him weak and the knees. It made him want to curl into the man and be his.  

Bucky's heartbeat pulsated at an erratic pace, palm sweaty, face hot and red. Though he forgot about his exhaustion he still ordered his regular order of life giving caffeine, stuttering and stumbling. His savor, Sam entered. Walking his cocky walk. 

"Hey, man." He said. Instead of returning the greeting, Bucky pulled Sam back into the cold outside, moving at relatively fast pace to their gym. 

"A hot blonde guy was in my spot."

Sam smirked, knowing his plan was in full affect now.

     

* * *

Although Bucky had one less arm than Sam, he was still going twice as fast on the treadmill. 

"I bet his knot is hhhuuuuuuugggggeeeee!" He squealed about the stranger. "And he likes puns. "

"By just looking?"

"His laptop had pink, purple, and blue whales on it,"

"Maybe he just likes aquatic mammals of those colors."

"Bisexu _whale_! That's the best pun I've heard all week, Sammy!" The vet exclaimed. "But what would sex look Like? "

"I don't ever want to image you during sex, Bucknasty. " Sam joked, remembering years ago when he assisted Bucky through a heat. How sweaty and whiney, and  _needy_  he was. How he reeked of omega wanting to be mated.

"It'd be like a Yorkie humping a mastiff." 

 

 


	3. Take a shitty day and make it alright, yeah, alright Oh, in every circumstance.

   The stranger with the goddamn goldgolden hair was constantly on Bucky's mind. After the gym, at work, in bed while masturbating... There was a definite spring in his step while walking to the café with Sam. He brushed his long hair that was beginning to grow past his shoulders and an outfit that hid his beefy figure and jeans that hugged his booty. 

"Do ya think he wants pups?"

"You don't even know his name and you want to have his babies!"

"I didn't say I want his babies  _now._ I just wanted to know if he wanted kids. Looklooklooklook!" Bucky pointed, jumping excitedly. "There he is!"

"You look batshit crazy, Buck-a-roo." Sam entered, pretending not to know him. Taking deep, calming breaths, Bucky joined Sam. They ordered casually then Sam started the next phase of his plan. "Steve!" He yelled. The stranger looked up to see who shouted his name.

" _You know him?!_." His omega friend whispered furiously. 

"He's a friend." Sam took a seat across from the Alpha. "Rogers, this is Bucky, Bucky, meet Steve. " Before thirty seconds ago, Bucky would of thought the name was bland. (he was one to talk. Everybody knows a James.) But now the simple noun was filled with adoration and masculinity. 

"Hi." Bucky smiled nervously and timidity. 'Steve' moved his jacket and satchel from the chair beside him to the table.

"Take a seat, Bucky." He did just so, his strong thigh  _just_ making contact with Steve's. He peeked at his screen, seeing complex lines and long numbers he didn't come close to knowing.

"What'da workin on?"

"I'm designing the plans to a new skyscraper. " 

" _Really?"_ Bucky looked amazed, mouth slightly agape. 

"Yeah in Tokyo. It's gonna be the third highest too."

"That's amazing." Steve smiled. 

"Well, Bucky. Our daily morning workout awaits." Sam interrupted their connection. 

Bucky looked at Sam wildly, feeling like he was just cockblocked.

"It's okay. Do you want to go to dinner sometime? " 

"I'd love to." He bit his lip, excitement bubbling inside.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at six." Steve took his iPhone out of his satchel. 

"I'll send you my address."

Bucky took Steve's phone and programmed his number in.

"Bye." 

"Bye, Buck."

 

Bucky smiled through the duration of the work out

 


End file.
